


A Daughter's Love

by Bellflower



Category: Samurai Warriors
Genre: Father's Day, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 04:50:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellflower/pseuds/Bellflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There weren't many things that could stop the young woman from voicing a question, but the sight of Mitsuhide fast asleep with a <i>peaceful</i> look on his face was a rare event that she would never even think of ruining.</p><p>Gracia tip-toed over to him in an almost comical fashion, kneeling at his side and gently pulling away the scroll his fingers were still curled around. He must have drifted off while he was working.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Daughter's Love

**Author's Note:**

> A short, fluffy bit of fic to celebrate Father's Day! <3

“Father, I wanted to ask... oh!”

Gracia stopped talking the moment her gaze fell upon her father. Her hands shot to her mouth and she tilted her head as she looked him over fully, a wide smile gradually spreading across her face.

There weren't many things that could stop the young woman from voicing a question, but the sight of Mitsuhide fast asleep with a _peaceful_ look on his face was a rare event that she would never even think of ruining. Gracia tip-toed over to him in an almost comical fashion, kneeling at his side and gently pulling away the scroll his fingers were still curled around. He must have drifted off while he was working.

Typical of him, to try and work when he needed proper rest! 

He probably thought he was hiding it well, but Gracia knew that her father had not been sleeping much recently, and that even when he did manage it his sleep was unsettled and not all that restful; it made her worry, because Gracia always worried about the smallest things when it came to the man around whom her life revolved. 

In her eyes he deserved to be happy and healthy and loved by everyone; the fact that his life was instead full of worries and depression was a great source of distress for Gracia. It was part of the reason why she liked to follow him around so much, because unless Motochika was around, there was simply nobody who knew Mitsuhide well enough to make sure he got what he needed. You couldn't trust Mitsuhide to look after himself well, after all!

Gracia carefully rolled her father away from his small pile of scrolls and into a more comfortable position. After brushing some of his hairs out of his face, she searched the room for a suitable cover before reverently spreading it over the sleeping man. That should do it. Gracia checked Mitsuhide over once more before nodding and kneeling over to kiss his forehead gently.

Maybe the gesture would chase away any potential nightmares, and make sure only bright and happy things filled his head for a while.

“I love you, father,” she whispered. “Sleep well, okay?”


End file.
